


Conduct Unbecoming

by IvanW



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, First Time, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim admits to Bones he acted improperly while under the influence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduct Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there is more to this than the summary states. 
> 
> I view these characters, this Kirk and this Spock, as well as this Bones and this Uhura, as the ones from my other fiction, What I See. Clearly, this is from well before the events of What I See, but that is how I imagine them. As I was writing this (which just came to me) I kept thinking "this is them, this is them". You are free to see these characters as you wish, but I have made it an official series together with What I See and Notes From a Conference.

“You look like you lost your best friend,” Leonard said as he sat next to Jim at the bar on Starbase 7.

Jim shook his head and lifted a blue drink to his lips. “You’re my best friend, Bones. I haven’t lost you, have I?” He leaned his head back and swallowed down the contents of the glass. He pushed it toward the bartender. “Another one.”

“Cardassian Punch? How many have you had?”

Jim shrugged. “They burn going down. I need to feel some pain right now. And I don’t know…a few.”

Leonard grimaced and ordered a bourbon as the bartender placed another Cardassian Punch in front of Jim. “You couldn’t lose me and you know it.”

“That’s why you  _are_  my best friend. You’re the only one who can put up with me long enough to stick around.”

Leonard took a sip of his bourbon while he tried to figure out what was eating Jim this time. In spite of what some people thought, Jim wasn’t a partier. He was serious to a fault sometimes. And took everything inside him to the point it became like a cancer in him. If Jim was drinking like this now something definitely was eating at him.

“Brass breathing down your neck?”

“No more than usual.”

“It’s time to do another examination,” Leonard said. “Make sure that super blood isn’t screwing with you.”

“Something’s screwing with me all right but it isn’t Khan’s blood.”

Well at least they were getting somewhere.

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Last night I intended to sleep with Carol.”

“Marcus?”

Jim eyed him. “You know another Carol?”

“No,” Leonard admitted. “You intended to? Does that mean it didn’t happen?”

“Right you are, Bones.” He drained his drink again and motioned for another. “Sitting in this very bar, actually, drinking with Carol. She was smiling, I was smiling.”

“What happened? You puke your guts out?” Leonard asked.

Jim laughed. It wasn’t his best laugh, the one that came from his gut and was full of joy, but it was a laugh, if somewhat strained. “Nope. I got a call from my first officer saying I was needed on the ship.”

Leonard frowned. “You’re this upset because you were cock blocked by the hobgoblin?”

“Give me some credit, Bones.”

“What then?”

“I met said first officer in my quarters. I was still pretty tipsy. And I—I, well, I did something.”

“You did something?”

Jim nodded. “We got naked, Spock and I. There was…um…some kissing—”

“You and Spock kissed?”

“Uh-huh.” Jim took a swallow of his drink. “And some other stuff.”

Leonard stared at his friend. “Other stuff? What other stuff?”

Jim shrugged. “I may have let him fuck me.”

“Jesus, Jim.”

“It gets worse, Bones.” Jim winced.

“Really? How the fuck does it get worse?”

He blew out a long breath. “I said some things. Like, um, you know, maybe how I feel.” Jim was beat red. He took another drink of the Punch.

“You told the hobgoblin you were in love with him?” Leonard asked, incredulous.

Jim bit his lip. “It’s true, you know. I don’t know when it got to be true, but it is. I got drunk and seduced him. Do you know how fucking wrong that is? I’m the commanding officer of not only Spock but his  _girlfriend_. What in the fuck is wrong with me, Bones?”

“What did Spock say when you said you loved him?”

“He mumbled something about not returning my regard and left my quarters like his Vulcan ass was on fire.” Jim drained his drink. “I fucked up and I fucked up bad. He’s probably gonna file a report and who could blame him? I’m such an idiot.”

“Wow. Okay. That-that…I’m sorry, Jim.. I actually thought Spock might have had feelings for you, too.”

“Yeah?”

Leonard sighed. “Yeah. I mean he went kind of berserk when you died, and hell doesn’t that sound weird, and he’s pretty protective of you, so I thought there was something there.”

Jim sighed. “Nope. Just friends, I guess. Which explains why he’s still with Uhura. And now I probably don’t even have a friend anymore.”

“Well, hang on, he did have sex with you.”

“Yeah, but only because I coerced him.” Jim stared down into his empty drink. “Maybe he’ll even say I raped him in the report. God, my career is over.”

“Jim, Spock isn’t going to do that to you.”

“How do you know, Bones? He marooned me on an ice planet with vicious man-eating beasts. And tried to strangle me. Not to mention he did file a report after Nibiru.”

Leonard had to admit that all of that was true. He frowned. “Why are you in love with the hobgoblin again?”

“Because as I told you…I am an idiot.“ Jim shook his head. “I’ve been avoiding him. Both of them. Everyone. Since then. Except you.”

Leonard opened his mouth to reply when he noticed that Spock had arrived just over Jim’s shoulder. He looked murderous, kind of like he had when he’d been strangling Jim.

“Hey,” Jim said to the bartender. “I’ll have another.”

Leonard saw the bartender meet Spock’s gaze and the Vulcan shook his head very deliberately. The bartender took Jim’s empty glass and walked down to the other end of the bar.

“Uh, Jim?”

“What, Bones?”

“I think you’d better turn around,” Leonard said.

Jim frowned and swiveled on his chair, almost knocking himself over. Spock’s arm shot out and steadied him with his hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“Spock?” Jim’s voice sounded vaguely like he was being strangled now.

“Captain, I would like to speak with you…privately.”

“Well, I’m having drinks with my friend, Bones, here.”

“Now, Captain. I request that you accompany me back to the Enterprise.”

Leonard noticed the muscle tic in Jim’s jaw.

“Fine.” He struggled to his feet and swayed just a bit.

Spock looked past Jim to Leonard. “How many did he drink?”

“Three while I was here. He’d already had some prior to my arrival.”

Spock’s eyes grew colder if possible. “I see.”

“I can drink when I want to,” Jim said petulantly.

“Doctor,” Spock said by way of dismissal. He had his hand clasped firmly on Jim’s arm as he led him from the bar.

****

Jim felt a bit queasy as Spock punched in a code to open the Captain’s quarters. He was pulled inside and not very gently. Spock released his arm.

Jim rubbed the spot where Spock had been gripping him. “Ouch.”

“You were barely upright, I had to have a firm grip,” Spock explained.

“Is this about your report?” Jim demanded moving away as Spock stepped nearer.

“My report?”

“To Starfleet about my inappropriate conduct.” Jim tried for a calming breath. It was difficult because he really did feel sick to his stomach. “I won’t refute it. My conduct was unbecoming of a commanding officer.”

Spock’s nostrils flared. “I am not filing a report, Captain.”

“No? Well, that is a surprise.”

“It was my conduct that failed to meet the standards of a Starfleet officer.”

Jim blinked. “Come again?”

“I took advantage of my commanding officer when he was clearly inebriated.”

Jim snorted a laugh. “Believe me you didn’t take advantage of me. In fact it was the other way around.”

Spock shook his head. “I deliberately extricated you from that facility before you could complete your intention to copulate with Dr. Marcus.”

Jim frowned, shook his head. “I think I’m too drunk to decipher that, Spock.”

“I did not wish for you to sleep with Carol Marcus.”

“Why?”

Spock shifted. “Considering what happened between us last night I would think that was quite obvious, Captain.”

“What? You did not want to have sex with me.”

Spock arched a brow. “I believe it was evident I was aroused.”

An unwanted image of Spock pounding into him in this very room entered Jim’s mind. “Well, yeah, I mean, well, yeah. But…I seduced you.”

“Did you?”

“Didn’t I?” His stomach rolled and Jim placed a hand on his stomach.

“Jim.” Spock stepped forward. “Perhaps you should sit down. You do not look well.”

“Too many of those drinks.”

“Indeed.”

Jim sat on the edge of his bed. “But…you’re with Uhura. Aren't you?”

Spock sighed. Jim wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears and he suspected if he brought it up when he was sober, Spock would deny it.

“Nyota and I ended our relationship three weeks, four days, and fourteen hours ago. Do you require minutes and seconds?”

“You did?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Why didn't I know that?”

“At the time it was private business,” Spock said.

Jim buried his face in his hands. “Okay. So, whatever. You broke up, we had sex. I got that. Whoever started it, whatever. But, Spock, when I told you how I felt you ran out of here. Didn’t you?”

“I do not desire to address your hands.”

“Huh?”

“Jim, look at me.”

Jim removed his hands from his face and looked at Spock. The Vulcan now knelt in front of him. His dark eyes were solemn but not at all cold. Jim’s heart seemed to skip a beat. “Spock?”

“I did leave when you confessed your feelings and for that I apologize. I attempted to do so earlier but you have been escaping me at every turn.”

Jim licked his lips. “Yeah, I was avoiding you.”

“I am aware. You are very good at it when you wish to be.”

It was Jim’s turn to sigh. “Look, Spock. I get it. You don’t feel the same. There’s nothing wrong with that, I guess, but running out…yeah I guess that kind of sucked.”

“You are mistaken.” Spock grabbed Jim's hands.

“How? I heard you say you did not return my regard or whatever.” Jim winced. Cause yeah, it hurt.

“I did not say that. I said, and here is the exact quote, ‘Now is not the time to speak of returning your regard when you are incapable of having this discussion.’ That is what I said.”

Jim scrunched up his face. “Huh?”

“I fear now is no better. I attempted to have this discussion with you earlier before you had gone to that establishment but you eluded me.”

“Well, I—”

“Jim, allow me to speak. I was surprised by what you said last night and because of that surprise I erroneously jumped to the conclusion you were speaking of your feelings only because you were inebriated.”

“Well, yeah, actually, that was why I said it, Spock,” Jim admitted. “But that’s not why I felt it. I love you. And I know I’m not exactly sober now, but I don’t love you just because I’m drunk.”

Spock squeezed his hands. “I know. I apologize for my actions. But as I said you are mistaken.”

“Mistaken?”

“I do return your regard.”

“So,” Jim said slowly, his stomach feeling queasier still and he had a feeling he needed to act fast to avoid something they were both going to regret. But this was important. “You love me too?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim’s eyes grew wide. “Spock…Spock…watch out.”

****

Leonard had just put his breakfast tray down and settled into a booth at the Starbase café when Jim slid in beside him, setting his own tray before him. Spock sat across from Jim. Spock removed a plate of fruit and weird looking purple things from the tray in front of Jim as well as a cup of tea.

“Morning, Bones,” Jim said with a grin. He stabbed a fork into a dish of fried eggs and potatoes.

“Doctor,” Spock said politely.

“So, um, have you two made up?” Leonard asked, confused.

“If you refer to what is known as makeup copulation, we have not yet had the opportunity.”

Leonard gave a strangled cry. “I was not, thank you very much.”

Jim laughed. The kind that came from deep within him and was filled with joy. “Oh, Bones, lighten up.”

Leonard eyed him. “You don’t have a hangover?”

“A bit of one but not bad. Spock did this thing with his hands—”

“I‘m not listening.” Leonard plugged his ears.

“The captain is referring to a sort of mind meld, doctor, where I eased his pain.”

“Oh.” Leonard nodded. Jim was smirking. “Oh. So, um, you two are—”

“Indeed,” Spock said with a nod.

"Yeah,” Jim said, cheerfully. “I threw up on him just after he declared his love for me.”

“Yuck.”

“Is that exclamation due to the captain vomiting or my declaration of love?”

“A little of both, I think,” Leonard admitted. “Jim threw up on you and you’re happy?”

“Affirmative.” Spock shrugged. “I was not particularly pleased that I had vomit upon my person, doctor, but I was pleased to know the captain returned my regard.”

“You two are nuts.”

Uhura came up to their booth, holding her own breakfast tray. She was smiling. “Mind if I join you?”

Spock scooted over. “Good morning, Nyota.”

“Good morning. I see everything has worked out between you two.”

Jim frowned. “You knew?”

She grinned. “Who do you think told Spock you were in the bar with Carol Marcus?”

“I’ll be damned,” Jim said, smiling. “You may deserve a commendation for that, Lieutenant.”

Uhura rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so, Captain.”

Leonard raised both brows. “You ran interference for Spock?”

She shrugged. “Not exactly. But I had information I knew Spock would be interested in.”

“Nyota was aware of my feelings for the captain.”

“Lucky her,” Leonard said with a grimace as he reached for his coffee cup.

She looked at Leonard. “He’s going to be insufferably smug now, you know that, right?”

Leonard snorted. “Which one of them?”

Spock arched a brow but said nothing.

They were becoming a family. And Leonard couldn’t help but smile.   

 


End file.
